twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And if you're still here to troll, take a look at this. Keep in mind that you're the horse here. And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea how aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it.TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing on messages Please add a title for them. Some peope have no idea how frustrating it can be to have messages merge. Keep it sweet, and keep it in a section on its own. With love, TeamTaycob 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing signatures You can check the talk page history and then expertly add the to the message. MinorStoop 08:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 you r kate! congrats! in role play u r playing kate! bye Hello55522 14:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Another F_L_A_W_L_E_S_S Taysten Pic This one has colour. As you said you want your spring images to have colours in them, so... I miss Taysten so much... more than Jella... Nike's Girl ]] 07:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Tracking sense In suggestion of Pam, I merged the three tracking sense articles into one called "Tracking". If another admin hasn't beaten you to it, please remember to rename "Tracking" to "Tracking sense" on deletion of the old ones. Thanks! MinorStoop 10:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, Chief! MinorStoop 13:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Global Block Hey Tacob, Has that user been blocked on the wiki? We don't normally globally block anyone who's not a trouble maker across Wikia. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) hello,dee! hey! i haven'd talked to you in a while,how are you? goodbye,love youxx teamtwigirl 11:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hello,Dee (again) :D im great,too.so i see your friend's with caelen(imataycobsobettergetusedtoit)..she's nice,what do you think of her? teamtwigirl 11:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) oh,i was only asking because you're friend's with her,and you have her as a admirer! teamtwigirl 09:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Candidates for deletion All broken redirects. MinorStoop 13:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ick, you I'm kidding, you know I love you. Now I've updated my story http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7868792/1/Remeber_lifes_shit_for_a_teen, that;s chapter 1, skip to chapter 5. I pick on you a lot in this chapter, but your character does get better one promises. Talk to you tommorrow! TheWolfPacksBitch 21:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Moving blogs Nice job on moving the blog, just one little thing: don't leave the option for a redirect. Unclick that when moving blogs. LuckyTimothy 23:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Movie reviews. Say, Chief, about movie reviews pages. The Eclipse page is empty and locked, the one for BD1 is unlocked but also empty. I don't think that either will be needed, nor a page for BD2. Way too many blog pages where anybody can say anything they want without reprisal. Before making a formal request for their deletion (Twilight and Eclipse are full and can stay), I think I'd ask around for some opinions - what's your idea? MinorStoop Congrats for getting Kate on Twilight Roleplay Hi, I want to send my congrats to you as you have got Kate Denali on Twilight Roleplay. I am so excited to see what you have to bring. http://twilightroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Kate_(TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) Plus, if you want you can ask Debopama to be an admin on it, like I had to. So congrats. I have made you a chat moderator, I hope that is ok with you. From Jess, Edward_Is_Better_23 That is fine, at least your a good canidate for an administration job since your doing a great job on here. I am so excited for being an admin on here. But I think many people won't like the idea of it. Sorry for all the maddess before in the past though. But I think MinorStoop and myself are becoming good friends on here. Edward_Is_Better_23 Dee. Nice name. I put a fake name on my pg, but just call me that! BellaRenesmee 21:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) yep,sure i can change my signature,if you'll help me with another one :) yep i understand how your feeling,there's another "TeamTaycob", TeamTaycobSoJustAdoreMe ..... how many more is there gonna be? love you,Dee. TeamTaycob 15:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey hoe! Sorry, I just had time to write them messages to Savnnah and Jashan. It was about 10:30 over here and my mum was about to turn off internet connection. I had school today...and it wasn't bad D: God I never thought I'd say the day. Bet you can't guess what it is in....wait for it...15/14 days :3 Ahahahaha ;) TheWolfPacksBitch 15:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh and to add to that, I was being a nosy bitch and saw you're a bit down with everyone having same names as you, well don't you dare fucking change your name or tweak with it. You are you and trust me...there's no one that can be as perverted, sexy, amazing, cute, Dee-tastic, whore-ific and admin-y as you, get the point? Don't you dare change or I'll kick your ass ;) Love you btw!!! ;) TheWolfPacksBitch 16:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Wedding Day Thank you, Dee. I just know Savannah will just love it when she finds out where we're going for our honeymoon. :) And you know ''I'll be a good husband to her, lol. I want Savannah to be happy, and I truly believe I can give her that. Once again, thank you! :) --Nathan Hunter 18:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The fuck do you think I am? xD I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT, I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF WHORE......SHEESH. Bro, it's my fucking birthday.....1st of May....): Not my fucking due date xD I have to say though, that made me laugh after a bad day. We had a seating plan in english and i just can't stand who I'm sitting next to, they actually made me want to gouge out my eyeballs and then eat them then puke them up let him eat them then he puke them up then I eat them again...........that bad! Your wiki account may have to be shut down? Fucking even think about it.........and I may kill you.........(Or there's another reason) But I kind of know the pissed feeling, I've been getting ticked off at everything today, I had an awesome lunch then the day went down hill so I came home and put songs on my IPod which always makes me happy but not even that did it....so I'm trying to find one of my videos that always cheers me up BUT I CAN;T FIND ONE TO DO THE TRICK...not even the wolf pack featurette is doing it. And that's saying a lot...gosh I could just sleep for a year right now.....Pfft Bella's whore dream ;D And trust me I know that feeling also, I had an amazing dream a few nights ago...then I woke up and was a moody shit :( TheWolfPacksBitch 17:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Fan club I'am really need you to calm your fan club down because I can see I will be getting blocked the next time one of them little girls could at me side ways. Thank you Conversation continued.... Where were we, oh yeah, you called me a wise-man... What is that suppose to mean? There's only one implication, but I'm not old, so how can that coincide with my knowledge? I mean, I'm smart but that's different. Signed the mysterious, unpredictable user: -- ImperiexSeed, 11:08 PM, April 17th 2012 That is potentially unhelpful to me, or maybe it was the way you said it. Interestingly, you notice how my view of you holds great quality, i.e. beauty, smart, nice. Whereas I, mysterious (creepy, probably), unpredictable, the like. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:32 PM, April 17th 2012 Too much to handle? Should I leave you alone, then? I thought we were friends. Know what, I kind of wish people ''did see my as like MinorStoop, I bet he has good qualities, none of which are creepy, like the ones you gave of me. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:38 PM, April 17th 2012 180.95.18.8 this wikia contributor is using foul language and like you said. There is young users on this wiki Edward_Is_Better_23 What an interesting conversation! Lol. Bells and I had an interesting chat, screaming "MINE" at each other over Peeta. I thought it was too funny to resist taking a snapshot of, lol. Carmen Maestro 02:35, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Concerns from Seedy How's Taycob holding up? ...I only ask due to our earlier conversation, wait, come to think of it, we haven't talked much today. I, out of respect and concern, ask all this. -hugs- -- ImperiexSeed, 10:53 PM, April 18th 2012 i know right! hmm..yes i think i'll go with that story..now that i got your great opinion :) i'll start writeing it as soon as i send this message,and when im done i'll send you the awesome link! love ya,bye! GetUsedToItGirl 14:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________ Here it is, the rest of my looong review! *Sorry for being strict. You told me to be honest. :) Read the whole thing. Answer back and tell me what you think.* _______________________________________________________________________________________ “I wanted to kick myself for not imprinting on Bella before.” QUESTION :Did Jacob imprint on Bella?:O “Dad, It's spring break and, because I'm a legal adult now, I'm going to do what I want for once. I'll be back in a week. Jacob's going, too, so don't freak out when Billy tells you that Jake's gone. Also, don't come after me. That wouldn't make things any better. I'll be fine and Jacob will be fine. Please, just trust me. Be mad at me all you want when I come back, but don't be mad at Jake. We need this. I love you.”''' Bella. "Our parents are going to murder us." "You think I'm unaware of that? Let's just not talk about them right now." Again, Bella’s too decisive and “strong and independent” woman. We both know she isn’t. ;) “As I stared at Jacob, I vaguely thought back on when I had fallen off the motorcycle and called Jacob beautiful. I obviously hadn't hit my head that hard. Jake was so beautiful. The way the light reflected in his eyes brought out the golden flecks in his dark brown irises. His russet brown skin was warm and beautiful...and perfect, too. When I looked at Jacob, I could see that there was something about him. I had known from the start that he was special, but there was something about him now that seemed to be breaking him from the inside out. It was a little hard to believe that he was younger than me. His eyes held more stories and concealed more secrets than I could ever imagine.” ^^^THAT is plain gorgeous. Keep up with the good work! "I've seen a lot of things, Jake; not that much scares me anymore. What, are you a vampire?" "No." "A zombie, then?" "No." "If you're a leprechaun I'll piss myself laughing." Jake laughed. "No, not that." "Hmm...let me think...werewolf?" Jacob paused for a while. "Yeah, sorta." "Holy shit." Okay, I like the dialogue (it’s so Jella!) but you could make this more mysterious; You could have Jake “giving hints” to Bella for what he is just like in the movie. This is too "easy" ' "We just protect the tribe." "From what?" "Vampires." I froze. "Well, none are around, anyway." "You don't know that." "And ''you do?" "Well, yeah, Bella." I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking you out," he told me. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I was born this way." 'LOL! Born this way! I love it! Finally, Jacob disagrees (aka has his own opinion) with Bella. It’s nice to see them interacting. ' 'IMO the “werewolf” talk should last longer. It was way too short. You could have mentioned Edward, then Jacob being mad at Bella, deciding to leave her and return to Forks and then Bella trying to get him back and so on. Again, this is your story, not mine. ' 'From Youth Knows no Pain until Love out of Lust it is almost perfect as you express (mostly) Bella’s feelings for Jake and show their relationship. ' '*Note*: They are both really mature and serious sometimes..They act like adults. That’s why I liked the dialogue parts:They laughed, like they always do, like kids. Their relationship reminds me of a grown ups’ one. They are still teenagers. ' 'You have them kissing the whole time, touching each other, hugging, holding hands etc. I know Jella is THTH, but I think there should be an argument between them, so that would be balanced. I mean, they are not Bedward, aka “I love you, you love me, now give me what I want!” It’s Jella. Relax ' '''IMO you should have written a paragraph in which Charlie is trying to find Bella, like in New Moon, or the pack trying to find Jacob. I know you didn’t want to focus on “minor characters” but you should have done something like that, just to inform the reader. Generally, you made Bella far more kick @$$ than she truly is. She’s very bold, decisive and independent. She is also described to be beautiful,hot,cute but that’s how Jake sees her, so, I’ll accept this. ''' '''About Jacob: Jake has the opposite problem; He’s not kick-@$$ enough. I don’t mean that he doesn’t swear enough, but he isn’t the impulsive and –sometimes (don’t hurt me!)- rude and selfish boy we all love. (remember Jake is not perfect) He listens to Bella way too much and he doesn’t have a strong opinion. And where is his humor which never fails to make Bella laugh? :/ You expressed his feelings about Bella really nice but his character really needs some improvements. (don’t hurt me!) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Nike's Girl 15:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Dudeeeeeeeeeeee I don't hate Jella I just 1)'Prefer Blackwater '''2)'Think Jake deserves much, '''much better and that he should have moved on from the vile, horrible cretin that is Bella, apart from that I loved the story and it was so descriptive, not in a bad way but your chapters are normally short so I like the fact it's so long and descriptive. And it is one of the best things I;ve read from you, but I haven't read a bad thing yet sooooooo shhh. Friday tomorrow :3 I'M SIKED BROOOOOOOOOO HOME SKILLET BISCUIT!!!!!!!!!!! TheWolfPacksBitch 16:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) A simple retort. It was kind of abrupt, I will say. But, it's alright. All three of those depict it fully, but again, I don't hold it against you. You're quite welcome, Khadijah. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:05 PM, April 19th 2012 Did you even read my message here? I noticed that you had time to edit and eve leave messages on other people's talk pages, but neglected to reply to me. -- ImperiexSeed, 12:01 AM, April 10th 2012 Chat moderation By the look of the user rights page, "Chat moderation" is part of an admin's right. So you know, at least. MinorStoop 13:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :No offense meant, Chief - I just happened to double-check the user right page, and noticed that LunarEclipse promoted you and himself also as chat moderators. LuckyTimothy, of course, had to promote himself too - never seen him on chat. MinorStoop 13:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) hola honey hey,i see your online! can you get on chat,honey? love ya till the dawn of time ;) GetUsedToItGirl 14:14, April 20, 2012 (UTC) UNDER PRESSURE......PUSHING DOWN ON, PUSHING DOWN ON YOU...(Doesn't that song sound so wrong when you think about it? my big ass heading FTW) I'm literally writing the next chapter, like....in a minute whilst eating Irish stew (That shit's the bomb, tbh.) I'm already missing Ireland.....in fact I was missing that place since an hour into the boat journey home, I wanna go back! :( Mine and Kelly's home land like, but my dark demon had to return. Eilrac........is it weird I prefer eilrac to Carlie? I've been using You Me At Six songs for inspiration and general listening too lately, I miss them.....that concert was the shit and the bassist Zach...well yeah he smiled at me.....so he wants my dick :P LUCK, I KNOW YOU''LL GET THIS AFTER THE TEST BUT GOOD LUCK!!!!! sings annoyingly ''I wish nothing but the best, for youuuuuuuuuuuuu ouuuuu. Don't forget me, I beg. ''stops singing, realizing the lyrics don't match the situation no mare :( ''LOSE VIOLEN LESSONS? You can always move to the Isle Of Man and carry them on here? Just a suggestion, but who am I kidding? You will get it up!!!!! I got my science results today, a B in Chemistry and Physics then A* in Biology (NOt sure if you have A*'s in America but basically it's nearly full marks which I was only 2 off. Good luck my little whore ;) TheWolfPacksBitch 16:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) haven'd noticed.. ..you in a while.how are you? remember that i loaf ya,"k bye,reply ;0 TeamTwilightFan 12:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Guess who's back? Hey, Dee! ''Italy was' amazing'. ''Nathan and I stayed in Venice, but we also went to Verona and took a few rides in the gondolas (which, by the way, are ''amazeballs)! I've never had such a good time with my husband before; I practically fangirled when I found out where we were going. Tbh, I have never been this happy before in my life (unless you count my happiness during my engagement)! Loaf you! Savannah Pierce Hunter 15:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hell yes! I'd love to stay there! Savannah Pierce Hunter 17:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG! How cool is that film?! :o I saw Abduction at last. That film was awesome. I was shocked to see Jason Isaacs in it, the guy that played his step father, because I adore him as an actor. Taylor Lautner was so cool in that film. His acting was much better than in Twilight. Everything was alround awesome, the plot, everything. I recently got the other film that Robert Pattinson is in, Remember Me. I figured, that if doing something other than Twilight can show Taylor Lautner's acting abilites in a better light, then maybe one of RPatz's other films would do the same thing. Even though RPatz was good in Harry Potter. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 19:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I have it on DVD too. There was a sale in HMV, so I totally had to get it. I liked Abduction more, because he didn't have to play some rebound guy. He was the guy. During Twilight, I really didn't think he was a great actor at all. But, Abduction totally changed my opinion of him. I'd totally go see the next film he does. As Nathan, he was fun, interesting, but could still be a humble guy, and got the girl. Oh, as a side note, I've finished the latest chapter of Puzzle Pieces, it should be up with in the hour. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 23:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I decided to get writing with it. I read a really bad fanfic about Carlisle, it was seriously bad, it spured me to get writing my own. That way, I can get my fanfic to a point, were it could be about Carlisle and Esme again. I'd recently watched Eclipse, and enjoyed the vision that is Carlisle, and thought, what the heck, might as well read a good fanfic about just him. I was left dissapointed. It's a shame when that happens though, when good characters are in really bad fics. I bet you get that all the time with Jacob, the amount of people who write about him. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 23:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Destructive Desire? Now, that name does ring a bell. Wasn't that written by someone we know? LOL. Seriously, I'm looking forward to seeing more Blur. That was one a good story. Edward's sort of a bad guy in my story too. He's selfish, and a terrible husband. After all, he ditched his family when they needed him the most, and ran away to Denali with Bella and Re-name-me. Next chapter's up, if it doesn't show, I'll link you to it. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 23:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the review. :D It's just showed up. I'm totally trying to think up names for the child that Rosalie's going to adopt. I don't want to come up with something that's a total dumb name. I want it to be normal, but cute. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 00:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think Emmett would like children, because he's practically a child himself, in his behaviour. He enjoys life, and doesn't really stress about anything. Yes, I have been reading Youth Knows No Pain. It was a lot to take in, when I saw the word count on it. I've been reading it in small pieces. When I'm done, I'll review. At first, I thought it was multichapter, but when I saw it wasn't, I was like "Woah! :o" ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 00:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I was trying to up my per chapter word count while writing Puzzle Pieces. I try to make each chapter at least 1200 words, or really close to it. But, I asked my mum to read through it. She reads a lot of books, so she'd know. There's always books around the house that she's been reading, and like each day it's a new one, the local library know her by name. Well, anyway, she told me that what I was doing was about right. Because, what I have to think of, is in proper books, it's like A5 sized paper, and the font could be either size 12 or 14, so it looks bigger in books. What I was doing, was about right. So, I stopped trying to up it. My chapter word counts will be whatever they'll end up as. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 01:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) So true. Though, automatically, my word count has gone towards 1200. Which is strange. Even in other stories, when I'm writing a chapter, I'll get totally into it, then finish it. I'll whip it through a word count tool, just because I like some idea of how much I've written, and I'm like "Oh snap! Spot on." I'm learning that it's impossible to limit creativity. With two stories I've written. That one that I took a year break from, well I've recently finished it. Well, I said to myself, that it'll be 25 chapters, no more, no less. The more I started to think it's nearing the end, I come up with ideas for more. It's like 34 chapters long. But, it came to a point where I could happily say 'the end.' Now, with Puzzle Pieces, is going the same way. Each time I write a chapter, I think, "Ok, steer this towards the end." But, then as I go through the chapter, I start thinking, "But, if I steer it towards the end, then that would seem forced..." This story was only supposed to be 10 chapters long, max. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 01:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Heck yeah, Re-name-me is going to be jealous. She's all "I'm little miss perfect, the only Cullen baby in the world" Flutters eyelashes, demanding attention from everyone. ''But, when Little Baby Blue Eyes (my current nickname for her, until I think of a actual name) comes along, everyone will want to make a fuss of her. Because, LBBE will be completely human, so she'll need things like bottle feeds and nappy changes. She will ''need their attention, not want. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 01:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) At the minute, I'm completely sure. I have an idea in my head, of her being a few weeks old. Ok, this'll be major spoiler alert. I have a scene in my head, of Rosalie and Emmett going to an orphanage, and there's this baby in a basket, that's just been brought in. The baby's quiet, and won't feed. So, the woman leaves. Rosalie picks LBBE out of the basket, and gives her the bottle. LBBE drinks the milk, and Rosalie says, "This is my baby." They then go through the process of adopting her. But, I'm not sure when it'll happen. Because, with the Volturi due to arrive. They probably wouldn't take kindly to the Cullens having a human baby, and Rosalie probably won't let LBBE out of her sight. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 01:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL, no! I'll explain it all away, saying that whenever Rosalie or one of the Cullens pick her up, they wrap her in a really warm soft fuzzy blanket, to counter how cold they are. I suppose the only way that Rosalie could get her baby before the arrival, would be if the Mary Sue/Marty Stu family come back. Rosalie would avoid Bella like the plague, and would keep LBBE inside. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 02:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) There's actaully a snippet about LBBE in Puzzle Pieces. The vision Alice has, of the little girl on the swing, is LBBE, not the girl that Alice tells everyone about to do with the Volturi. ''Alice could see beautiful meadow outside their home, it was early spring, the flowers were starting to bloom. There was Rosalie pushing a little girl on a swing dangling from one of the branches, with a smile so beautiful, her golden eyes seemed so full of happiness. The little girl looked no older than six years old, her crystal blue eyes seemed to light up at the sight before her. '' ''"Auntie Alice! Come on the swing with me!" the little girl called, beckoning her to the little girl. There was a doll resting on the girl's lap, the doll had long raven black hair, to match the girl's own hair. '' That's LBBE. :D Doesn't she sound adorable? ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 02:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I know Bella will. She isn't the only Cullen with a baby anymore. Plus, Rosalie would be the only one that actually acts like a mother, out of the two. Since, Bella has never changed Re-name-me's nappy, or fed her a bottle, or done any of the things mothers do to keep their babies alive. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 02:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Me and my friend always thought that was the logical explaination anyway. If the Cullens all wanted babies so much, then each couple should adopt a human baby. There are more than enough bad parents in the world that give up their children, so seems like the best idea. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 03:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Totally agreed. I've actually been trying to think up names for LBBE. I'm looking for ones on lists around about the time Rosalie was turned. So, it's old fashioned, but normal sounding. Here's the ones that I came up with; Dorothy Evelyn Ruth Helen I know most of them sound like old lady names, but to be fair, if Rosalie was human, she'd probably be either really really old, or dead by now. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 03:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I know exactly what you mean. They always choose really modern names, instead of doing research. I want it to be something where Rosalie could say, "I've always wanted to name my daughter _____" and it be believable. Because after all, around the time Rosalie was turned, she was engaged, and probably thinking about names for their future children. Right now, I'm steering towards either Dorothy or Evelyn. I like the idea of Evelyn, because they could call her Eve. But, Dorothy is just so cute. Though, I did almost cave, and choose a modern name that I came up with for a random character, Katelyn. But, it's just too modern. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 04:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I do like both of them. I suppose the one that I don't choose, could be her middle name. I think her last name will be Hale though. Well, I got to log off, it's like 5:30 in the morning, and I've stayed up all night. Got to get a couple of hours sleep, before I black out. I'll talk to you later, if you're online later, lol. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 04:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Taysten Videos I don't know if you saw my comments below so I'll leave a message. YOU.MUST.NOT.MISS.THESE.TWO.VIDEOS. 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmSASjXuB5M&feature=related (Taysten) 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwzx-qKdtwc&feature=related (Taysten) They are awesome. xoxox Nike's Girl 20:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! :) And you're welcome! :) Nike's Girl 10:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup? Hey! I'm so tired after staying up all night. >.< Worth it though, I have the next couple of chapters planned out for Puzzle Pieces. LOL, I'm starting to think I'll have to change the pairing from Carlisle/Esme to Rosalie/Emmett. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 16:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I like to refer to them as Carlesme. I like Rosemmett though. I'll have to remember that one. I don't like the current one for Jasper and Alice (Jalice), so I'm trying to come up with one of my own. Hopefully, I'll stop having ideas swirling around my head for this story, and get to watch Remember Me sometime today, lol. Though, if my constant flow of ideas continues, I'll have to change the summary. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 17:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Alsper... LOL. That's funny, and totally works. The film probably sucks, but, I really want to see it. Even though, with the one Harry Potter film he was in, he was only really in like a handful of scenes. His acting ability didn't really show. Though, the scene where Harry brings Cedric's body back, that gets me crying every time. I want to see them both in other films, because their parts as Jacob and Edward didn't really make me take notice of them. That, and I'm starting to go off Twilight a little bit. I'm tired of going in book stores, and all I see in the teen section is either vampire books, or ones about werewolves. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 17:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I could actually watch one of Kristen's other films. She's really started to grate on my nerves quite a bit. I do intend in eventually getting the DVDs to some of the other films that some of the other films that someone of my other fave Twilight actors have been in. Just to see them play different parts. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 17:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't like them because they're Twilight actors, I like them because they're good actors and played their part well. Could you delete this image ( File:CodyDream.png ) for me? I don't want Cody on my page anymore, and there's no point just removing the pic and leaving it in the image archive, because she's just my OC. I'll remove the link to it from my userpage when it's gone. I'm changing her pic to a tektek of an angel. I'm totally into angels now. I read a couple of books about them, and totally love them. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 17:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :D I've wanted to remove that pic for a while. There was something I wanted to ask you. Well, you've been the only reader to review every single chapter on both here and Fanfiction.Net of Puzzle Pieces, so I wanted to do something to thank you. So, in this current chapter, a social worker will come to the Cullen house, to check to see if the house is right for a child. Would you like that social worker to either be you, or a character created by you? She'll just be a one off character. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 20:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D This character is quite important, because with out them, Rosalie won't get her baby. So, what do you want the character to be called? (Both first and last name.) What do you want them to look like? ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 20:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC)